


Ancient Artifact (No, Scott, Isaac, You Can't Touch It)

by chasing_the_sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ancient Artifact, Derek and Stiles are Dorks, Domestic Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magical Artifacts, No touchie, Spark Stiles Stilinski, adopted though, and yeah Isaac and Scott are their kids, artifact, even if it's shiny, yeah Stiles and Derek are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_the_sterek/pseuds/chasing_the_sterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Isaac want to touch the shiny, shiny, ancient artifact (seriously, why is it shiny? It's old), Stiles and John want to find where the shiny shiny ancient artifact came from, and Derek's in charge of making sure the kids don't disturb them (he fails miserably).</p><p>Basically, just a load of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ancient Artifact (No, Scott, Isaac, You Can't Touch It)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm meant to be writing. . . basically anything else right now, but I'm procrastinating, and the sight of this word prompted the skeleton of this fic, and as I was trying to get my ideas down so I could expand on them later it just. . . built itself?
> 
> Inspired by the prompt "Ancient"

_"Ah-ah-ah-ah!"_ Stiles yells suddenly, looking up from the map he's studying with his dad when movement in his peripheral vision snags his attention and bolting forwards to swat at Scott and Isaac's curious hands. "That's an ancient artifact. You can't just. . . just. . ."

"Poke it," Derek provides when Stiles struggles for words. "It's important. It needs to be protected."

"What's an arty-fact?" Isaac asks, blinking up at them with big, blue, six-year-old eyes.

"A special name for something that's really old and wouldn't be out of place in a museum." Stiles explains. "You can't touch it."

Isaac whines. "But it's so _shiny."_

Stiles snorts and drags the three werewolves over to where John's still studying the map that's been spread across Stiles' Jeep's bonnet. "You're more like a magpie than a wolf. Seriously, man, learn some self-control. And you" - he rounds on Scott, who shrinks back from Stiles' accusing finger a little - "should know better."

"But it _is_ shiny." Scott mumbles, peeking up at Stiles through his brown eyelashes. "And it looks like it has a weird texture. I wanna touch it. Please, Pa? _Please?"_

"Please," Isaac nods enthusiastically.

Stiles' supposed-to-be-cold heart melts a little bit. "If we're done with it, and the artifact is actually okay to touch, then. . ."

Scott and Isaac whoop loudly. Derek stares at him incredulously.

Stiles manages to ignore it for almost exactly one minute. "What?"

"You're not seriously gonna let them touch a possibly-dangerous, extremely old artifact?" Derek hisses, making sure his voice is quiet enough so as not to be heard over Scott and Isaac's cheering but simultaneously making sure that Stiles can hear him. "It could be dangerous."

"Key word - could. It _could_ be dangerous, and it _could_ not. Besides, they're werewolves. If it gives them some weird ancient, thousand-year-old cold, then so be it. I'll google it and nurse 'em back to health with liver of toad and eye of newt."

Derek rolls his eyes. "Just because you're a spark doesn't mean you can fix everything with magic -"

"You're absolutely right." Stiles crosses his arms and does his best not to glare at Derek. He suspects that he fails miserably. "I did fine without my magic before. Maybe I'll bring a box of tissues along, as well, for the sneezing."

Derek huffs exasperatedly, running a distracted hand through his hair. "That's not what I meant -"

"What's going on?" Isaac asks quietly, peering around Derek's leg carefully. Scott's on the other side, doing the same thing to Stiles' husband's other leg.

"Dad and Pa are having a little domestic, Isaac," John answers, shooting a teasing look Stiles' way as the boys run to him. He ruffles Scott's hair affectionately, and the werewolf ducks his head away with a blush and a little _"Go 'way, Gramps,"_ that doesn't really carry much venom.

"Are not," Stiles grumbles.

"It's just a little discussion," Derek mutters.

Isaac's wide eyes look up at the two of them. "Pretty loud dis. . . discu. . . talk."

John snorts in the background. "Too many rewatches of the Incredibles," he whispers to Scott - which is a massive mistake, really, because Scott loves the Incredibles possibly even more than Isaac does. Scott looks predictably affronted.

Derek kneels down and smiles at his two boys. "I was just saying to your Dad that you shouldn't really touch ancient things like that is over there, because it could do something really bad like -"

"Like starting an apocapips!" Scott interjects excitedly.

Isaac gasps. "Oooh, or aliens could come down in a ship and -"

"Neither of those are gonna happen, kiddos," Stiles laughs, kneeling down next to Derek. "Your Pa's just being paranoid."

"What's a paranoyyyyd?" Scott whispers loudly to Isaac.

"It's where you're so worried that something's going to happen - like aliens coming down to earth - that you start obsessing over it," Derek says, nodding to Isaac in acknowledgement of his earlier sentence with a little grin.

"Pa seems to be worrying about the possible consequences of letting you touch the artifact."

"We're not gonna _break_ it, Pa," Scott whimpers, brown eyes swimming with tears. "Promise."

Derek's face contracts with guilt. He puts one hand on Scott's shoulder and ducks his head to meet his kid's eyes as he looks at his shoes. "Hey, c'mon. I didn't mean it that way, kiddo. I meant that both of you touching it might start something that even the Incredibles can't fix."

The two boys' brows smooth clear with understanding. "Ooooooooh," they go in perfect unison.

John turns away from he and Stiles' map and leans against the car bonnet, crossing his arms and gazing down at his grandchildren with a small frown. "I forgot how eerie those two can be."

"Especially considering they're not twins," Stiles agrees, scooping Scott up with one arm and drawing him in for a tight hug as he stands up again.

"And that we were worried they wouldn't get along," Derek adds as he rests Isaac on one hip, standing up a couple of seconds after Stiles.

John smiles at them. "You two aren't exactly creep-free yourselves, you know," he says. "I mean, you both just picked a child and stood up with them. There wasn't any argument over who got which child or -"

"You're overcomplicating it, Dad," Stiles laughs. "We just picked up the kid in front of us, simple as that."

John frowns. "I think you're oversimplifying it," he says. "I don't really understand the way you. . . parent (for want of a better word), but somehow you're good ones, which is a miracle, really, because three of you're werewolves and one of you is a spark."

Derek smiles. "I'm taking that as a compliment, sir."

The Sheriff rolls his eyes, pushing off from his car and turning back to start looking st the map again. "I've known you for five years, Derek," he mutters, "during which time you've moved in with my son, married him, and adopted two children with him. I think that if you can't call me John now, then nobody can."

Derek beams excitedly when John's not looking, and Stiles rolls his eyes affectionately.

"Sure thing," Derek says, "John."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what that was.
> 
> Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Anyway, just out of curiosity, because I deliberately left out a description of the artefact other than _old_ and _shiny,_ how did you envision it?
> 
> Merry Christmas
> 
> (if it's not near Christmas, then. . . happy. . . today?)
> 
> x
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> By the way, [this is my tumblr if you want it.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/total-master-of-geekiness)


End file.
